They're Not Me
by Stubborn but Lovely
Summary: What if Elena turned her emotions off right after becoming a vampire and left Stefan to have fun somewhere else? He turned it all off too and tried desperately to forget how she felt wrapped around him, but it was impossible, she kept creeping into his mind until she came back. [M for sexual content, smut, Dark!Stefan]
1. Restless

**A/N: Smutty Stelena story, with a few chapters.**

** What if Stefan was trying to get Elena out of his head and turned Rippah again? No matter what he does, she haunts him, in his dreams and every free second of his being. **

**Warning; Dark!Stefan.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Faster and faster, he was barely still in a human possible pace as he rammed himself into the blonde beneath him, harder and harder, pounding her sweet core like there was no tomorrow. He had chosen a blonde this time to make sure that the vision of Elena's dark hair didn't creep into his mind, to make sure that she didn't haunt him again.

He was trying to get rid of the hole, which _she_ had caused, after all.

But it didn't work, not a single time. No matter what kind of girl he took with him upstairs into the little apartment that he had rented after Elena had left him, they all turned into her.

He was probably just going insane. His mind and heart and body didn't want to let go of her. Of the love of his life. And it made him angry and sad and so he tried to not feel, with all these other girls.

He grunt at the memory of her, his hands grabbed the thighs of the blonde and he pumped into her again, thrusting with much more force. As if this would give him any kind of satisfaction. No, his body didn't feel anything with all this girls.

Their moans meant nothing, their screams were soundless, his cock didn't twitch when their walls clenched around him, his heart didn't hammer against his chest the same way it did when he was with Elena and his body wouldn't let him enjoy fucking these girls, whilst his mind played tricks on him.

His eyes flew open when he felt her walls tighten around his dick once again, already the fourth time this night, and he hadn't come once. It really wasn't her fault, he just didn't pay attention, he kept fucking her recklessly as she trashed under him, trying to get her breathing back under control as she came down from her high slowly.

She'd probably be sore tomorrow, Stefan thought and without a warning, or coming himself, he pulled out of her. Leaving her to lay on the bed like a cheap whore as he walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and jerking himself off until he came.

**x **

_- Day 23 -_

"You can't go on like that, Stefan." Caroline's voice echoed through his phone. She sounded sad. He didn't care. "I miss you, just call me back soon, okay."

_- Day 27 - _

She sounded angry this time. "It really is a miracle that your cock hasn't fallen off yet! Didn't you screw the whole town be now?" Caroline yelled through the speaker. "Call me back, you man-whore!"

_- Day 34 - _

"It's Damon. Man, we're worrying. We know she left you and took off to be emotionless somewhere but you still have us." Damon muttered, sadly. "Caroline wants to kill you, brother, you better get your ass here soon."

_- Day 35 - _

"Okay, she's just a sobbing mess now. Stefan you have to call her." Damon left on his mail box.

_- Day 40 - _

"Stefan?"

This wasn't Caroline's voice, nor Damon's. Elena.

What the hell did she want from him again? Break his heart once again. Just hearing her voice made him crumble to pieces already. He couldn't believe her nerves.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little starter, the next chapter is following immediately. **


	2. Reckless

**A/N: Second chapter ;) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_- Day 40 - _

He didn't even have to compel them anymore. They were clinging to his ass like bees to honey, now and it was disgusting. Dumb sluts, he called them. But he didn't care after all, because he was off-emotions, or at least that was what he told himself.

Right now, he was busy with a blonde and a brunette. He could decide, round ass or nice C-Cup, he maybe could even have them both if he was lucky enough. Caroline would be disgusted by the way his mind was working right now.

The blonde with the big ass was practically hanging around his neck by now, toying with his hair as she suddenly went limb in his arms, and the brown haired girl in front of him dropped motionless to the ground as well, his eyes followed her down and he caught black high heels standing behind the numb body.

"Already replacing me, I see." A just too familiar voice spat at him softly.

"Elena."

She casually stepped over the dead body and pushed at Stefan's chest, sending his back against the bar before she crashed her lips against his. Pulling back just so she could smirk at him. "I missed you too."

_- Day 41 - _

They had been in bed since yesterday night and it was almost noon now. The windows were covered and the candles had almost burned down. Stefan hadn't set the candles up for a romantic atmosphere or anything, he just didn't have any lamps to spend light anymore. He had crashed them all in anger.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and Elena's hair was a mess. She was currently positioned on all four, most of her weight resting on her elbows as she clenched the pillow in her hands while Stefan's arm as looped around her hips to keep her up. He was teasing her, or better said torturing by gliding the tip of his throbbing manhood through her wet folds again and again.

Pressing his head against her opening, he pressed in a little, just so much that she could feel how thick he was, but not deep enough to let her walls grip his member. It was sweet torture.

Before he withdrew again just to press himself against her clit, making her moan.

"Stefan!" Elena whimpered quietly. Sure, she had vampire stamina now, but they had been at it for almost 24 hours and she was just a trembling mess now anymore because he hadn't let her cum one single time, yet.

"Beg!" Stefan growled, letting go of his cock to squeeze her firm ass cheek.

But Elena shook her head and it made him smirk, damn, she was a feisty one. He easily plugged two stubby fingers into her slippery core and placed his thumb on her clit, drawing slow circles. "Your choice." he muttered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly.

Her velvet walls had finally something to grip, but two of his fingers weren't enough, she needed his damn cock. But she sure as hell wouldn't beg for it. So she just buckled her hips against his fingers, trying to create the much needed friction. And it worked, she was getting higher and higher, clenching his fingers tighter and tighter and he even increased the pressure on her clit, making her gasp and whimper for more.

She was so close to reaching her peak when he left her unsatisfied once again. Pulling away from her completely so she dropped onto the bed, no longer being able to support her own weight with her trembling muscles.

She could see his cock still standing proudly. How the hell could he keep it hard for so long?

Elena wanted to reach a hand down to do the job herself, but just when she pushed a single finger into her hole, Stefan caught her wrist again, ripping her hand away from between her thighs. "No, you're not allowed to do that." he said cheekily and knelt down in between her legs.

He forced her thighs apart even wider, so that she was stretched open for him before he lowered his head between her legs and slid his tongue through her folds slowly. Making sure to add some pressure on her clit to make her moan. Her hands went to his hair and he chuckled against her pussy as she pressed his face into it.

Lapping her sweet juices up as he pushed two fingers into her again. He started to lick her faster, making her trash beneath him before he crawled up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her stomach up to her breasts. His erection was hovering over her center, poking lightly against it every time he moved. She wanted him inside of her finally.

"Stefan!" she urged him, digging her nails roughly into his back, she even drew blood, but it was healed faster than she could blink. And this time Stefan took a hint and pressed the head of his throbbing length against her opening, pushing into her ready core with a single, forceful thrust. And he was buried to the hilt.

Elena's palms grabbed Stefan's ass cheeks firmly as she pressed him against her, trying to get more of him into her. She buckled her hips up at him, signalizing him to start to move.

And he did. Grabbing her thighs as her started to roughly thrust into her, taking her harder and faster with every push into her, driving himself home over and over again. Because he was finally getting something out of it, he could feel her wrapped around him again, smell and touch the perfection that was Elena Gilbert. She just fit him perfectly.

"Faster, Stefan!" Elena whimpered under him, buckling her hips up at him wildly.

"Beg." He growled, burying his cock in her again as the words left his lips.

"No!" she moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet his forceful, rough thrusts.

"I'll.." he started, but had to groan as he felt her walls clench around his cock. "..pull out!" he finished in a warning manner.

"I'll kill you!" Elena spat at him, ranking her nails down his back, making him arch his frame as he fucked her senselessly. They had passed the normal pace once again, but Elena still needed more and knew that he was holding something back.

"I'd love to see you try!" Stefan chuckled, ramming himself into her again. "Elena, beg!" he growled.

And she could suddenly feel how his hips slowed down, just slightly. "Stefan!" she warned, her face turning dark as her teeth jumped free and she snarled at him.

And then an inch of his dick was gone and his hips moved even slower, in human speed again.

"Gosh!" she yelled. "Fuck me! Make me cum! Take me! Stefan Salvatore, fuck me into _bliss_! Till I lose my fucking mind!"

He couldn't sweep the smirk off his face as he slammed into Elena's sweet center again, taking no mercy on her as he tried to get her over the edge. It didn't take long until she gripped him tightly and he pressed his thumb down on her clit, making her cum undone.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Tell me what you think and then, if I'm up for it, I might write you another chapter. Let's see what the reviews say. **


	3. Remorseless

**A/N: I know it's just a short chapter, but here you go. **

**Enjoy it and thanks for reading. ;* **

* * *

If Elena was still human, she would be covered in bruises now. Because Stefan had taken her against every damn surface in the whole apartment in the last few days. She deserved every bit of pain he could cause her while they fucked, even though that most of the time, she was enjoying herself pretty much.

In a swift movement, Stefan had pinned her uncovered body under his on the kitchen table, its legs breaking under the force. The table broke together and they dropped down to the ground with it, grunting. "Damit!" Stefan growled.

"You already had me on this table." Elena smirked, this emotionless smirk that showed nothing. Not even amusement.

Stefan wanted to fuck it right off of her pretty face. It annoyed the fucking hell out of him.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't do it again!" he huffed, rolling them off the broken table and onto the cold hardwood floor. Goosebumps rose on Elena's skin as her heated flesh met the cold ground, her nipples hardened even further and she groaned, arching her back up in attempt to get away from the coldness. "So do it!" she challanged him, rolling her hips against his own.

His cock nudged her wet folds again and he groaned, getting onto his knees. She wanted to follow him up, but had no chance. Stefan quickly flicked her over onto her stomach and pressed her down onto the ground again. She squirmed against him, glaring over her shoulder as he spread her legs and pushed two fingers into her wet hole. "Always wet for me, baby." he hissed, smirking smugly down at her. "Your body can't deny the affection that your heart refuses to feel."

"Affection? My body just wants to get fucked!" she spat up at him, buckling her hips back into his hand.

His eyes narrowed in disbelief. He'd break her, he was sure of it.

Stefan slowly curled his fingers inside of her, making her moan and tremble in pleasure. "More!" she gasped out, pushing her hips against him again.

"At least you learned how to beg, baby." he smirked, pulling his fingers out of her core. The smell of her arousal was irreplaceable and divine, making his dick twitch as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted her sweet nectar. "Mhmmm.." he nearly moaned.

Elena scowled, "I didn't beg!"

But Stefan ignored her and rolled her slowly back onto her back, pushing her legs apart to settle comfortable between them. "Shut up, Elena. I'll give in to your bodies desires now." he smirked, nudging the tip of his building erection against her clit. And she glared at him. "Make me!" she huffed, pushing her own hips down against him in attempt to get the thing she desired the most inside of her already.

Stefan shook his head momentarily with a smirk before he drove his rock-hard, throbbing shaft inside of her ready center, shoving himself home to the hilt. And Elena cried out at the unforeseen entrance, her was trembling around Stefan's pulsating member as they tried to desperately adjust to his size. Elena was a gasping mess under him, trying to catch her unneeded breathing as he had just rammed himself into her with such force.

"Move, bastard!" she exclaimed, rolling her hips against his. Trying to create some much needed friction. "Stefan!" she groaned as he pulled all the way out, leaving her no time to recover before he slammed back in, making her walls quiver yet another time, stretching her open as he hit all the right spots to pleasure her.

"Someone's begging again.." Stefan smirked, panting slightly as he repeated his action with more and more pressure. Elena's arms were looped around his broad frame, clinging to him like her life depended on him.

She met his thrusts with all the strength she could muster at his annoying comment, trying to go just as hard as he was going.

"Begging?" she gasped between ragged breath, pushing her hips quickly down against his. They weren't moving in human speed anymore, no, they were rocking against each other at an unbelievable pace, slamming into each other almost violently. "Fuck you!" Elena yelled, flipping them over so she was sitting on top of him, riding him.

"Stefan fucking Salvatore, screw you!" she yelled, pushing herself wildly up and down on his hard length, her breasts bouncing as she was riding him into sunshine.

Stefan couldn't believe her, but she seemed to be angry, which was an emotion and so he let her, choosing to not battle her in this he let her take over and ride him. And he could say he enjoyed this.

Her fingers nails were sinking into the skin that covered his abs as she scratched down his lower body, leaving body marks that healed immediately. She secretly wished he'd be human right now, so she could mark him with her nails, make him bleed, hurt him. Not because he deserved it, or anything, but just because she wanted to feel the remorse that had always hit her when she wasn't emotionless after she had hurt him.

The pain she felt while she had inflicted Stefan pain was the worst and strongest feeling she had ever felt as a human, and it seemed as if it would probably be the only feeling that could bring her back. But not when he was a vampire, and healed, she couldn't hurt him. And it hurt her.

Elena was so lost in thoughts as she was guiding herself up and down on Stefan's cock that she didn't even feel the small tear that was escaping her closed eyes. But Stefan did, as her walls contacted around his twitching manhood and she drove into her orgasm, he opened his eyes and watched as her tear fell down and hit his chest. Before he followed her over the edge, shooting up to hug her tightly against his chest as they both came in union.

Breathless, hot, sweaty and an emotional wreck.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think ;) Reviewwwwwwwww. 3 **


	4. Rediscovered

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this mini fic, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's just a small chapter, but I actually didn't even mean to make 4 chapters, so.. yeah. ;DD**

**Have fun ;) **

* * *

Elena was clinging back at Stefan as he hugged her. They had just come together but Elena kept lifting her lips up and down slowly. You couldn't call it fucking what they were doing there but more being together.

"Please. Keep going." Elena muttered into Stefan's chest as she arched her back slightly, pressing her breasts against him as she kept on riding him.

Stefan leaned his head up and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't expect it, but she pressed her lips back against his quickly too. Melting against his body as his lips moved against hers. "I love you, Elena." Stefan whispered and cupped her face.

As she opened her eyes, she caught that look in her face, that look of adoring and loving. He loved and adored her more than anything, even after she had broken his heart and crushed it to million pieces. It wasn't fair to him, all that she had done to hurt him, but she couldn't help it and nod. "I know."

Stefan wasn't disappointed that she didn't return his "I love you" he knew she needed time, but he also knew that deep down she wanted to say it out loud and he'd make sure to do whatever she wanted to make her feel again.

**x**

Stefan's cock was standing proudly up to his belly button as he followed her into the shower, sinking down to his knees in front of her, he spread her legs and grabbed her firm ass, burying his face in between her legs as he kissed, licked and worshiped her. She was trashing above him, moaning like crazy. And he knew, he had her back.

Because shower sex, soft and without any pain, had always been their love thing.


End file.
